


Sound of Seduction

by xfmoon



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9679253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfmoon/pseuds/xfmoon
Summary: June doing some Enchantress introspection.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I just watched Suicide Squad - yes, yes I know, I'm late to the party - anyways when we see the Enchantress take over June that moment just inspired me to write this little piece. There's not really any purpose to it just introspection, which is what I do best apparently.  
>  **Spoilers:** Not really, but just to be sure; spoilers for the whole thing.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Even if I wanted to I couldn't seduce anyone into giving me the rights to Suicide Squad.

_"Enchantress."_ The word came out as a low seductive whisper. Because that was what she was. A seduction. She lulled June in and took her over. Turning her into something she was not. Something evil and ancient.

It was only _one_ word, but it was all it took. To devour and consume her. And she let it. June could feel the pull right underneath her skin. It was strong and primeval. And irresistible.

It owned her, pushed her down, and took control. All she could do was watch from afar. And for each time June let her take over, she herself became weaker, and lost a little piece of herself. Where it went she had no idea. But she could feel it, feel herself slowly slipping away. Disappearing. Becoming void, and obsolete in her own body. Like she had no place in there anymore. It wasn't her home. She didn't belong. The Enchantress did. 

June would go away willingly. After a while all she really wanted to do was please the Enchantress. Her enticement was that strong. An allurement centuries old which ensured that this being had a body, a vessel for her enormous powers. Not to harness or diminish them, but to grow them uninterrupted, undetected. To belong among mortals. And remain forever. Strong and seductive. Dark and powerful. The Enchantress was made up of infinite magic. June was nothing compared to her. And therefore her hold on June felt justified somehow, like she was entitled to be there, more so than her. Letting go of her own self felt good, felt right. But did she even have a choice anymore? Could she keep taking it, the transformation? Back and forth and back again. Did she want to? The seduction, the urge to give in was so much greater than the longing to stay. She made her choice. She had had enough, and didn't consider the potential consequences.

So she surrendered to the sound of seduction, by softly speaking the shapeshifting word: _"Enchantress!"_

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Just a little something. Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
